I Can Be Quiet, Can You?
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: A little plot bunny hopped to me by way of Bainst! A dressing room with Tony and Gibbs...need I say more! It is most definitely Slash! Not your cup of tea I certainly understand! If it is...hang on for quite a ride! Enjoy!


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

*****NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS*****

Tony crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the older man. "Jethro, we need to buy you a summer suit. Nothing in the stuff you have is going to cut it at the Admirals Garden Party. It's all too dark."

Jethro glared at Tony. "I remember a certain conversation that we had two years ago. Do you?"

Tony sighed. "Yes I do, very well as a matter of fact. And stop going down that road because it won't work."

Jethro rolled his eyes. "Certainly seems like it needs to be revisited."

"Jet. I love you. Just the way you are and the clothes too. I agreed two years ago that I'd never change you, I haven't, and I'm not. I, despite my love for designer wear, happen to love you in anything," wagging his eyebrows at the older man before continuing, "or nothing at all. The only thing I have ever asked you to do regarding clothes is have a few pairs of jeans that fit and show off that sexy ass of yours. And that you agreed to."

Jethro smirked at that comment. "You do like my ass in those jeans don't you?"

Tony walked up to Jethro taking him in his arms. "I do, very much so." Running his hands down the older man's back and cupping his ass drawing him into his body.

"This is not for me, this is McGee's dad who is being honored, and if you had something that was appropriate for the occasion I wouldn't even suggest it. But it's a Garden Soirée and the dark suits won't cut it. I promise we can make this as painless as possible. One store will have everything that we need."

Sighing Jethro melted into the younger man. "One store?" He asked gruffly.

"One store." Tony smiled at the muttered grumblings coming from the man in his arms.

"Fine."

"Come on. Let's get it over with. We'll find your suit and grab some dinner. And I promise when we get home to make it worth your while."

Jethro grinned. "Worth my while?"

Tony nodded as he laughed. "Worth your while Jet. Now come on let's go." Pulling the older man with him to the car, he pushed him into the passenger seat. Jethro shrugged as he decided to let Tony drive.

They started out towards the city when Jethro asked where they were headed.

"Where is this miraculous one store?"

Tony grinned. "Wisconsin Ave in D.C. We're headed to Hugo Boss. I know they will have what we are looking for and shoes too. One store as promised."

Jethro raised an eyebrow. "And we couldn't find this at Sears?"

Tony held back the sigh as he was anticipating this line of questioning. "No, not really. They carry a lot of darker colors and for this, a light one is needed. Hugo Boss will have more variety also because they only deal in clothes. You wanted one store; I am providing you with that."

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at the younger man, "OK, I get it. I'm not gonna want to look at the price tags though am I?"

Tony grimaced. "Not so much Jet. But, this suit will last you for years and I am sure we can find many places to wear it. Just not at work."

"Fine. I promise not to make a big deal of the cost."

Tony placed his hand on Jethro's knee and squeezed. "I'll make this as painless as possible." They pulled into the store parking lot and Jethro couldn't help but smile at Tony's obvious excitement. The man had been true to his promise two years ago to try not to change Gibbs' fashion needs. And Jethro knew Tony really didn't care what he wore, that he loved him regardless.

But the excitement that was rolling off Tony was something else and fun to watch. Determined not to take that away from the younger man he swallowed any misgivings about the whole thing as they walked in the door.

Tony took a deep breath and sighed happily. "Smells so good in here doesn't it?"

Jethro shrugged. "Smells nice enough." Discretely sniffing the air trying to smell what the hell Tony was talking about.

An older man was heading towards the two of them with a smile that scared Jethro to death. Made him think of the big bad wolf and they were dinner.

"Tonio! It has been too long since you have graced our doors. Have we been replaced?"

Tony laughed and accepted Mario's hug. "No, just busy. But today isn't about me, I'll come back to pick up some stuff next week. Today I need to find a nice spring suit for Jethro." Turning towards Jethro with the love for the man written all over his face.

"Jethro, this is Mario. He's been helping me stay in fashion for years, since I came to D.C." Tony turned towards Mario.

"Mario, this is Jethro, the most important person in my life, so treat him well."

Mario extended his hand to Jethro and took in his appearance. He could see the blue eyes shining with the same love that Tonio had in his, but this man was a bit more reserved.

"Very nice to meet you Jethro. I shall be delighted to help you find the perfect suit. Is there an occasion that warrants anything special, such as tails or an ascot?"

Jethro gulped as Mario held back a laugh.

Tony shook his head. "No, nothing that formal. It's a Garden Soirée for an Admiral who has served for forty years. Just a nice spring suit will suffice."

Mario looked Jethro over, sizing him up and got an idea. "I believe I have the perfect ensemble. With his eyes and hair it should look amazing."

Tony smiled. "Cool. Bring it on. We'll head back to the dressing room." Mario waved them on and Tony led Jethro to the back area of the store where the dressing rooms were located. As they entered one, the older man looked around.

"This is one dressing room?" The room was roughly 10' x 10' with a couch, coffee able, a chair, and a clothes rack.

Tony shrugged. "Yep. This is one of their dressing rooms. No one else will come in here."

Jethro looked at Tony. "He doesn't know my size, how will he bring us back something to try on?"

Tony chuckled. "Mario doesn't need to measure; he can do it by looking. Trust me, he is good. He will come back here with the whole suit, including shoes and they will fit perfectly."

Jethro looked skeptical.

"You'll see." Tony sat on the couch waiting for Mario and the coffee that he knew was on the way. Not surprised when the door opened and a pot and two mugs were placed on the table by a young woman. She left as quietly as she entered only smiling at the two men. Tony poured Jethro a cup and handed it to him.

"Coffee too?"

"It's part of their service, some people get Champagne, I have always asked for coffee so that's what they bring me when I am here. They know that you are spending a good deal of money here, and it's worth it, but they also try to make you comfortable. Drink your coffee. Mario will be here any moment."

Jethro took a swig of the coffee, pleasantly surprised at the flavor. "This is good."

"You like it Jet? It's my favorite. We can buy some you know."

"Here?"

"No, at the Specialty Coffee Shoppe just around the corner. We'll pick some up before we head out."

Just then, a knock was heard at the dressing room door before Mario's head popped in. Seeing that it was all right to enter he came in carrying a suit, shirt, tie and shoes.

Mario bustled in and began hanging the garments on the rack as he described what he'd picked. "This is from the 'Boss Collection' and the pants and jacket are of a silk blend that wears beautifully. The shirt has the triple set pin stripes of purple and grey and the tie picks up those colors and adds a lighter red thick stripe to offset it all. The shoes are the same cream color as the suit in buttery soft leather."

Jethro just looked in shock at everything then asked. "What size did you get?"

Mario smiled at Jethro. "42L for the jacket, 38/32 for the pants and a size 12 for the shoes."

Jethro just stared at the man astonished that he had it all right.

Mario chuckled. "I do love clothes virgins, they are so much fun."

Tony started laughing as Jethro still looked shocked.

Mario smiled as he exited the room. "Let me know if you need anything else, otherwise I will see you when you are ready to check out." and closed the door behind him.

Tony stood and went over to the suit feeling the material. "This is very nice, and Mario is right, the colors will make those blue eyes and silver hair pop."

Jethro started to remove his clothes so he could try on the suit, still resolute that he was not going to look at the price.

Tony turned as Jethro stood in his boxers in front of him and took in the sight. God he loved that man. Broad shoulders, tapered waist, the smattering of silver chest hair that he loved running his fingers through, and the rail of slight thicker hair that lead to the older man's cock. The beautiful, meaty, and gloriously uncut cock. Tony's mouth started watering. Shaking his head and trying to clear his mind, he watched Jethro walk over to the rack.

That wasn't helping at all. Jethro had a fine ass, still firm and shapely as the rest of the man. He really needed to get a grip, Jethro was more PDA than he would have ever guessed, but still the man had his limits.

Tony closed his eyes and tried to control the lust and desire that were rising to the surface. Hell, he always wanted the man, never was going to get enough. Taking deep breaths to tamp down his desire and finally getting it under control, he opened his eyes.

He was so fucked!

Holy hell Jethro looked absolutely amazing in the suit. His blue eyes popped and the hair was even sexier. Tony just stood there in awe as he took in the sight.

Jethro noticed the green eyes darken as the younger man took in his appearance, pleased but puzzled by the reaction he turned to look in the mirror. He had to admit he really did look good and that Mario had sized him perfectly.

"Tony, what do you think?"

Tony answered his voice an octave lower than normal, huskier and with a hunger that laced his every word.

"Sexy as hell Jethro. I want to devour you, make you cum so hard you see stars and then I want to bury my cock in your ass and make you scream my name when you cum again. So if you're happy with the suit we really need to go."

Jethro feeling the words and the need, desire and hunger that Tony was showing instead walked over to the younger man.

His breathing became more ragged every second as he found his way to stand in front of the younger man and spoke.

"Then I guess we need to take this off, so we can leave." He slowly started pulling the jacket off and placed it on the coffee table. Green eyes locked with blue as Jethro's hands began unbuttoning the shirt, the two men's breathing coming in sharp pants.

The shirt found its way over to the jacket as Jethro toed off his shoes and began unbuckling his pants. His hands were pushed aside as Tony took over.

"Let me." Tony's hand slowly pulled the zipper down making sure to graze the older man's dick as he did so causing Jethro to toss his head back and moan. Jethro never noticed Tony lowering to the floor in front of him as his pants were removed.

Before he was aware of what was happening Tony had the boxers down around Jethro's ankles and swallowed the older man's cock whole. Jethro gasped in part shock and pleasure as the wet heat of Tony's mouth surrounded his cock.

"Fuck" Grabbing Tony's shoulders for stability as his knees went weak. "That feels so good." Beyond reason, he thrust his cock deeper into Tony's mouth, wanting to feel the heat. Tony raked his bottom teeth along Jethro's glands causing the older man to hiss and grip his shoulder tightly.

Hollowing his cheeks to firmly suck the cock, he began to bob up and down in earnest. Every pass his tongue swirling around the crown and pressing into the slit before sliding down the shaft. Jethro was panting and moaning as Tony increased the suction.

"Gonna cum Tone. Feels too damn good."

Tony's only response was to bury his nose in the older man's silver curls at the base of his cock and moan at the musky and sawdust smell coming from the man he loved.

That was his undoing and Jethro growled Tony's name as he shot ribbons of cum down his throat, his body trembling from the massive release as Tony continued to lick and suck his cock.

Releasing Jethro's cock, Tony stood up and savagely kissed the older man, taking possession of his mouth.

Jethro moaned as he felt the younger man's hands on his ass, squeezing it and run his fingers down the crack, grazing the puckered hole.

Jethro pulled out of the kiss needing air. "Tony we can't do that here."

Tony growled. "We can. I need you, Jet." Taking Jethro's hand and placing it on his cock, "Feel that? That's what you do to me." He licked and nipped Jethro's neck as he whispered. "I want to feel your ass around my cock, feel you squeeze it as I fill you." Sucking at the juncture of the older man's neck before he continued, "Please…I can be quiet, can you?"

Jethro heard the need and hunger in his voice as he felt Tony's throbbing cock through the younger man's slacks. He was already tingling at the thought of Tony fucking him…shit.

"Do we have lube?"

"Always Jethro."

Jethro looked at the younger man for a brief moment. "Always?"

Tony nodded as he removed his clothes. "Ever since the time we were stuck in the snowstorm and we didn't have anything to use. I carry it all the time."

Jethro couldn't have stopped the smile on his face if he had wanted to. "I remember that! We are a couple of horny bastards aren't we?"

Smiling the DiNozzo smile, "And I love it! Wouldn't change a thing." Then he looked at his naked lover and his smile became feral. "Now go position yourself over the couch and let me see that sexy ass."

Jethro moved without a second thought and bent over the couch. Tony started at the older man's entrance and licked his way up his back. As he blazed a trail of kisses between the shoulder blades, he inserted a lubed finger into the tight muscle.

Jethro moaned at the intrusion as Tony added another and began to gently ease them in and out. He continued to nip and kiss the older man the whole time he was prepping him. After he added the third finger, he began to scissor them to stretch the muscle. Feeling Jethro start to thrust onto his fingers, he knew he was ready.

Tony lubed his cock and lined up with the other man's entrance. Reaching around to stroke Jethro's dick as he entered the older man's body in one strong thrust groaning as the heat surrounded his own cock.

"Damn it Jet. You feel so good, so tight." Jethro squeezes his muscle to give Tony the hint.

"Fuck!" Tony began pistoning in and out of Jethro's ass at a frenzied pace making sure to graze the prostate with every thrust. Both men moaning as their need for one another superseded all others. Jethro reached behind him pulling Tony tighter as Tony stroked the older man's cock with the same frenzied pace their bodies were setting.

They both felt their impending release upon them at the same time. Tony felt the cock in his hand swell as Jethro came growling his name through clenched teeth.

Tony couldn't hold out any longer and followed, filling Jethro with his release and biting his shoulder to stifle his scream. The two men collapsed against each other, struggling to breathe.

"That was amazing." Jethro panted.

"Oh yea."

"All this from me in the new clothes?"

"You look sexy all the time Jet…but that suit made those blue eyes of yours pop and I wanted you."

Cleaning up a little, they redressed and re-hung the clothes they were purchasing on their hangers and the shoes and headed out to pay.

Mario saw them and managed to hide his knowing smirk. For heaven's sake, you only had to look at the two men to know what they had been doing.

"Did you find everything to your satisfaction?"

Jethro blushed as Tony nodded. "Perfect choice Mario, thank you."

"When will you be back Tonio?" Mario inquired.

Jethro spoke up before Tony had a chance. "We'll be back in a couple of weeks." He turned to give Tony a wink. "I think I need a few more things." Tony was speechless as Jethro paid not even flinching at the cost. Mario smiled at the two men as they headed out the door.

Tony found his voice as they reached the car. "You are voluntarily going shopping?"

Jethro grazed his lips along Tony's ear. "Enjoyed it." Nibbling his ear and neck before continuing, "I can be quiet, can you?" smacking Tony on the ass before getting in the car.


End file.
